


Fire between them

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Magic Books, Magic Mirrors, Melting Pot Fanfics, Post War, Romance, Tropes and Fandoms 2020, War time, become couple, kaarina riddle writes, mistaken couple, writing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Charlie and Astoria meet before the war begins and are longtime friends, only thing is everyone believes they are a couple and a mistaken answer may just spell disaster for the friends, or not...
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Charlie Weasley
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Fire between them

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Tropes and Fandom on Melting Pot Fanfiction Facebook group, this was my roll for 9th of May. I landed on a ladder so I got to pick from the positive tropes and I chose mistaken for a couple. 
> 
> Thank you to the admins for running this it’s been so much fun!!!

Charlie and Astoria had met when he came with the Dragons for the TriWizard Tournament, she had a fascination with the beasts that rivalled everyone but his. They had sat for hours, her talking a mile a minute about each of the Dragons he had brought over. Then she asked him about the Sanctuary and it was his time to boast. For weeks they would meet in the same spot and just talk. 

Even though he was older than her there was a connection between them that they both hadn’t felt. They became friends before Charlie returned to Romania and wrote back and forth and would even sneak Floo calls when they could get Astoria some time alone. Then Charlie purchased the books and mirrors and their friendship blossomed further— the books were the type that you could write a message in and it would show up in the other one and the mirrors were two way so they could talk face to face. 

Then the war began and they spoke in small intervals; Astoria always scared of being forced to take the mark and follow Voldemort by her parents but Charlie reassured her that if there was even a hint of that happening he would get the Order to help her. She wouldn’t be put in that situation if he had anything to say about it. 

They met in secret in the Summer both just wanting to see their friend for a moment. If anyone ever knew of their friendship they didn’t let on. 

Months sped by as the war raged on and then on that May Day where everything ended and they were finally free as he was told of Fred’s demise there was only one person he wanted to see at that moment. And as if he conjured her with his thoughts she raced over to him throwing her arms around him, stating just how sorry she was. 

It wasn’t long after that, that Charlie heard the rumours floating around that they were a couple and they would laugh long into the night. 

Sometimes they would even hold hands when they  _ knew  _ someone would see them. To play into the rumour of course. It wasn’t enjoyable at all to them. 

“Why don’t you just admit it to us already?” His mother asked him as he sat at the table reading one of the most recent notes Astoria had written and smiling. 

“Admit what?” Charlie asked, distractedly. 

“That you and Astoria are together. We don’t mind you know.” She spoke to him. 

Not really listening and hearing the full speech, he tuned in at the, ``we don’t mind you know part'' and responded, “It’s not that. It’s just hard you know.” 

Charlie thought she meant leaving back to the sanctuary and not seeing them. Molly clapped with glee and ran out of the room. “He finally admitted it Arthur!” 

“Oh about bloody time.” Arthur said from upstairs somewhere. 

Charlie shook his head, full of confusion he wrote to Astoria and asked her to meet him. Making a time and place he quickly got up and ready. 

“They are bloody barmy, I tell you. I tell them it’s hard leaving and they are all excited.” He said in a way of greeting. 

“Are you sure it’s that?” Astoria questioned him. 

“Yeah. What else would it be?” He asked, confusion all over his face. 

“I don’t know, it just seems odd. Anyway. Mum and dad don’t want me to come to family dinner at the moment so can I come to dinner at your house?” Astoria said sadly. Ever since she had shown her true loyalties in the war they had been distant with her, Charlie was her only saving grace. 

“Of course you can, mum won’t mind.” He said smiling. 

Grabbing her arm and holding her close he felt the familiar tingle of their magic caressing one another and pushed it away before aparating. She didn’t feel that way. There was nothing there. Or was there, a small part of him spoke up. 

Arriving at the Burrow to an excited family was shocking, no one had been this animated since losing Fred. But every member of the family was there and racing around. 

“What is going on?” Astoria asked him as they both observed the mayhem. 

“I…” Charlie started to respond before Molly sang out excitedly, “They’re here!” 

Charlie shrugged and both stepped forward as one, except they couldn’t move. From the corner Ron and George were chuckling and Percy pointed upwards. Charlie followed his direction and looked above them to find the ribbon that the two pranksters had invented that wouldn’t deactivate until the pair stuck, shared a kiss. 

“Mums idea,” Angelina spoke up from her corner. 

Charlie peered down at Astoria, suddenly feeling nervous. She gave a shrug and leaned up— meaning only to kiss him gently to release the spell they were both shocked when they felt a fire burning between them, needing no encouragement the two continued to kiss. 

“I think it’s time we leave them alone for a bit,” Ginny spoke. 

Charlie pulled back and locked eyes with Astoria seeing the unadulterated feelings that he was feeling shining back at him. 

Maybe there was a fire burning between them that they needed to talk about. But for now all Charlie wanted to do was kiss her again and from the way Astoria was locked on his lips she felt the same way. Leaning down he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
